Harry Potter One Shots
by The Black Rose Of The South
Summary: Have a faviorte Harry Potter pair. Review it and I will write a story for it.


Bath Fun Harry/Fred/George

For: Silver Ardor Dragon

Harry stood in front of the Weasley twins. Fred and George seemed unphased by the fact that Harry had 1) caught the making out in the Gryffindor bath and 2) was now staring as if he were a doe in headlights.

"Come join us." Fred said, hand waving toward himself for Harry to come.

George got out of the tub and walked toward Harry, it seemed like he didn't care he was nude. Fred stared at him with a hungry look in his eyes.

Harry stayed still as George stripped him of his robes and clothing that he wore under the the robes. It was the Fred stepped out of the tub to join them.

Harry shivered lightly as the cold room hit his naked body. Fred and George lead him to the tub.

The water was warm, soothing the aching muscles that had Harry tense for the past two months. George moved behind him, pulling him to his lap.

Fred was in front of Harry, moving his hands down to Harry's ass and squeezing. Harry's face turned a bright shade of red. The twins laughed at harry's expression before starting their fun.

Harry let his head fall back as Fred and George kissed and sucked on his neck. Fred's hands roamed over his chest as George let his do the same to his back.

George moved away, moving a towel near them and Harry on top of it. He moved above harry and held his arms. Fred hovered above him, his fingers ghosting down Harry's chest to his cock. Harry shuttered and rolled his hips.

Fred chuckled and kissed the inside of his thigh. George flicked his wand, causing Harry to suddenly feel weird inside. Fred pushed two fingers inside of him, slowly pushing them in and out.

George kept Harry's hands locked in one hand as the other trailed down his body. Little moans and pants escaped Harry's mouth. George ran a finger over the kissable lips, landing a small kiss on them.

Harry leaned up for another kiss, which George complied to. He took Harry's chin and deepened the kiss. George traced his tongue against Harry's, who opened his mouth. They started slowly, working into a rhythm until air became a need again.

"Pretty good for a beginner." George said, leaving a lingering peck on Harry's lips.

Harry moaned.

Fred pulled his fingers free, causing another moan from Harry. Fred pulled Harry back into the water. Harry let out a gasp as something new flled him.

"So tight." Fred hissed, lifting Harry's hips slightly and pushing Harry back down.

George moved behind him, kissing the back of his neck as Fred slowly thrust in and out of him. Harry suddenly arched his back. A smirk covered both the twins's lips.

George pressed two fingers into Harry ass as Fred continued to gently thrust. George slowly slid in beside Fred. Harry gasped at being stretched so much all at once.

"You're so tight." George whispered hotly in Harry's ear.

Harry moaned, face hot. Fred leaned forward and sucked on Harry's throat and neck. Harry sighed in pleasure.

The twins slowly pulled back and thrust back in. Harry gasped and leaned forward, gripping Fred's shoulders as the pleasure ran through out his body. Fred looked at George; they shared a smirk as they realized they'd hit Harry's sweet spot at the same time.

Harry cried out as they did it again. His his knees moved to either side of Fred's legs and began to bounce himself on both of the twins's cocks. The twins found it hot. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, fucking himself on two cock on-no doubt-his first time having sex.

"Feel good?" George asked, pinching one of Harry's erect pecks.

Harry nodded, moaning as Fred's hand wrapped around his cock. Harry's moans got louder as time passed. He bounced on the twins's cocks as Fred stroked him. He was so close...

What broke the dam was when Fred brought him into a deep kiss. Harry came hard, crying out when Fred pulled back. The twins followed, making Harry's back arch as warm, hot cum filled his ass.

As they laid in the afterglow, all three knew they would do it again someday. Someday soon that is.


End file.
